


Johnny's Fashion Evaluation: Ugly Christmas Sweaters Edition

by sweetchaostree



Series: miraculous ladybug AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, YouTuber Suh Youngho | Johnny, but there's 0 mention of miraculouses here, johnny's communication center, so you can definitely read this without knowing anything about ML, the ships are just if you squint this is mostly just jcc shenanigans, this is kind of cracky lmao I wasn't intending it to be but it ended up this way, this takes place during my miraculous ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchaostree/pseuds/sweetchaostree
Summary: Johnny films a video for his channel evaluating his friends' ugly Christmas sweaters (and it is definitely not a competition, not even a little bit).
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: miraculous ladybug AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Johnny's Fashion Evaluation: Ugly Christmas Sweaters Edition

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wanted to write a little Christmas fic and this popped out of my brain. This takes place in my Miraculous Ladybug AU, during a chapter that has not been written yet (but I have a plan for it don't worry hehe), but you don't need to understand ML at all to read this fic. Just know that this is effectively like a high school AU, where Johnny, Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung are all seniors. Johnny is the son of a major fashion designer and has been modeling for his father's brand for a long time, so he's basically famous. That's pretty much all you need to know, so I hope you enjoy!

[The video opens on Johnny's face, with a Christmas tree in the background. The image is blurred for a few seconds, before it focuses.]

"Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of," [the camera zooms in close] "Johnny's Fashion Evaluation!" He whispers dramatically. [In the background are the muted sounds of water running and people laughing.]

"Today is a kind of special Christmas episode of just me and my friends... it's a bit different from my usual content but I hope you guys enjoy! Today we're going to be evaluating ugly Christmas sweaters."

"As you can see, I myself am wearing an ugly Christmas sweater," [the camera pans down to show an oversized, dark green sweater, with white stripes on the arms and a strange-looking brown blob that is probably supposed to be Rudolph on the chest. The questionable Rudolph seems to be holding a mug of beer, and "REINBEER" is spelled out in big block letters across the sweater.] "and so are all of my friends, who you will meet in a second."

[Johnny flips the camera around and walks to the kitchen, where Ten, Doyoung, and Taeyong are washing dishes. Or more accurately, they are flicking water at each other with a stack of dirty dishes still in the sink. The sounds of their talking are now audible in the video, but their conversation ceases when Johnny enters the room.]

"Please don't flick water at me, this camera is expensive!" Johnny exclaims. [The camerawork turns shaky as he backs up defensively.]

"Wait, are you filming right now?" Taeyong asks.

"Yeah," Johnny responds. [The camera flips around to selfie mode again and Johnny readjusts himself so that he and his friends are all in the frame.] "Okay, so introducing the contestants!"

"Wait, so this is a contest now?" asks Doyoung. "You should've told us, I would've put in more effort!"

Ten laughs. "That defeats the purpose of an ugly Christmas sweater! It's okay, Doyoung, anything you wear automatically becomes ugly— Hey!" He yells, as Doyoung flicks water at him in retaliation.

"Woah woah woah, guys," Johnny yells. [The camera turns shaky again as he moves away from Ten and Doyoung.] "Keep me out of the splash zone! Uh, anyways, yeah guys," [He turns, addressing the camera again. In the background you can still see Ten and Doyoung flicking water at each other.] "Those are my friends! I'll be interviewing them one-on-one about their outfits later, and then you guys can vote on who has the ugliest Christmas sweater! And... cut." [His hand comes to cover the camera, ending the current scene.]

* * *

[The next scene opens on a full-length view of Doyoung, with Johnny narrating behind the camera.]

"So, I figured I should start with someone familiar to you guys! If you've watched some of my other videos you probably recognize him, but this is Doyoung! He also has his own channel where he does song covers, you should go check it out— but anyways, Doyoung! Tell us about your sweater today."

"Uh... so this sweater is ugly, but it's very warm!"

"Okay, okay, it gets functionality points."

"And, as you can see, it has a very... classic ugly pattern? Like with the snowflakes and trees and stuff knitted on it."

"Alright, hitting us with the classic design!"

"And it's very bright. It's kind of an eyesore. I'm glad I'm the one wearing it, so I don't have to look at it very much. So it gets points for annoying people, I guess?"

"A perfect sweater to subtly piss off family members with, I like it," Johnny agrees.

"And as you can see here, there's a really obnoxious Santa on the front. His eyes are kind of disturbing, so again, I'm glad that I can't really see it."

"Yes... very soul searching." [The camera zooms in on Santa's eyes, which are wide and cartoonish with black pupils.] "Okay, yeah, that's enough Santa staring for me. Any last words about this sweater before I move on?"

"This sweater is clearly the ugliest because it can both piss people off and disturb them, while being so boring that it has no redeeming qualities."

[Johnny laughs, the camera zooming in on Doyoung's determined expression.] "You know this isn't really a competition, right? You don't have to give me your thesis statement for why you should win."

"Well, I need to use what I learn in school somewhere." 

"And that, kids, is why you should stay in school! Okay, next contestant!"

[The camera quickly pans over to Taeyong, who is standing nearby.]

"So, this is Taeyong! I think this is his first time appearing in one of my videos, but he's one of my friends from school." [Taeyong waves at the camera with a smile.] "So, Taeyong, tell us about your sweater!"

"Well, uh, it's very oversized and thick? So it looks very lumpy. I feel like a sack of potatoes."

"Ah yes, the potato sack look!"

"And this sweater is a... royal blue? Is this royal blue? With snowflakes all across it. Which I guess by itself isn't really ugly, but the blue is too blue, so it looks tacky."

"Sometimes less is more." Johnny says sagely.

"Yeah, something like that. Also, this sweater has the added bonus of reminding people that we are not, in fact, getting a white Christmas, which will make people sad."

"So your sweater makes people sad, and Doyoung's sweater annoys people. You two must make quite the pair at holiday parties."

[Taeyong laughs, his cheeks flushing red.] "I guess so. I mean, we're technically at a holiday party right now, though? Anyways, this sweater also has a Grinch on it, and we all know the Grinch is ugly as hell."

"Automatic ugly points right there. What about the text?" [The camera zooms in to the body of the sweater.]

"Oh, yeah! The text says 'Sorry for my resting Grinch face', since a lot of people tell me I look intimidating?"

"Give us your best intimidating face right now!" [The camera pans up to Taeyong's face, zooming in slowly as he attempts to glare at the camera. It works for about two seconds before he breaks out into laughter.] 

"Okay, I'm done! I think I talked about everything on my sweater already. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go!" [The camera follows Taeyong as he walks over to Doyoung, who is laughing and trying to imitate Taeyong's glare. Taeyong swats at Doyoung in retaliation and ends up wrestling with him, their fight quickly devolving into what looks like a tickle war. The camera quickly turns away from them, spinning around to focus on someone currently on their phone.]

"Okay, our last contestant! Ten!" [The camera shakes a little as Johnny walks over. Ten looks up from his phone with a smile.] 

"Yeah?"

"Tell us about your sweater!"

"Well, it's certainly very ugly. There are way too many colors on it, and they all clash horribly!" He says cheerfully. "To quote Doyoung, I'm very glad that I don't have to look at this sweater."

"It is a very busy sweater."

"Yes, exactly! Very busy, which is not relaxing at all. Looking at it will make you feel stressed, even though you're supposed to be relaxing during the holidays."

Johnny whistles. "So we have an annoyance sweater, a sadness sweater, and a stress sweater? What does that make mine?"

Ten hums, thinking. "Alcoholism sweater?" 

[The camera shakes with the force of Johnny's laughter. After a few seconds, his laughter subsides and the camera settles down.] "Okay, sure. Anything else you'd like to say about your sweater? Like, what about that sentient tree?"

"Wait, what sentient tree?" [Ten looks down at his sweater in confusion, the camera panning down as he does so. It focuses on a Christmas tree with a smiling cartoon face.] "Oh, that! Yeah, so I guess that tree is alive? I mean, it has eyes, and a mouth— wait, where does that mouth even go? You know what, I don't want to find out. I stopped trying to figure out cartoon physics a long time ago." He says wryly. "Anyways, I guess this has the added bonus of giving you nightmares? Inspiring the fear that your Christmas tree will become sentient and gobble you up?"

Johnny laughs. "You're going to scare the children, Ten."

[There's a brief cut in the video, before it resumes seemingly where it left off.]

"So, any last words about the sweater?"

"All I have to say about it is that it's definitely uglier than Doyoung's." [Someone yelling "Lies! He's a liar!" can be heard in the background of the video, but anything else they say after that is drowned out by the sound of Johnny's laughter behind the camera.]

[The camera switches back into selfie mode, and Johnny comes into view on the screen.] "Okay, so that is it for today guys! I hope you enjoyed that video, and please vote for what you think is the ugliest Christmas sweater!" [He turns towards Ten, Taeyong, and Doyoung, who are in the background of the video.] "Do you guys wanna say bye to the camera?"

"Bye!" [The three of them chorus, waving.]

"Oh, and also, don't forget to leave a like and subscribe! Anyways, peace out, Johfam!" [His hand comes up to cover the camera, and the video cuts to the endscreen.]

* * *

BONUS: what happened during the cut:

"You're going to scare the children, Ten."

Ten scoffs. "What children? Last time I checked, your main viewer demographic was teenagers who think you're hot and want to get in your pants."

Johnny laughs. "How do you even know what my main viewer demographic is? Are you secretly a member of my fanclub?" He asks jokingly, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Ten says with an eyeroll. "I just have eyes."

"So you think I'm hot?" Johnny asks cheekily.

[Ten laughs, swatting at Johnny. The camera view goes sideways as Johnny dodges.] "You know you're hot, you're literally a model! Stop fishing for compliments."

Johnny laughs. "Okay, okay, let's get back on topic. So, any last words about the sweater?"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this all today after coming up with the idea last night so this is kind of rushed but I hope you guys liked it! It ended up way goofier than I thought haha but I also wanted to try a new writing style so this was fun! Let me know what you guys thought about it! :)


End file.
